


当红蜘蛛降为杂兵（06-08）

by LaLa_Silver



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ALL starscream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	当红蜘蛛降为杂兵（06-08）

By: 银子  
cp: ALL红  
机设: TFP（与正剧无关）  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
===ooc都算我的===

 

 

06

红蜘蛛重新上线已经是第二天了。他努力辨认着环境，发现自己正处在报应号上的监禁室里。  
“大胆！谁把我关进来的！”红蜘蛛气愤地想要冲出门外找人算账，但是拴在脖子上的锁链将他一把扯回，重重地跌回地上。  
监禁室的门突然开了，威震天踱着不急不慢地步伐走到红蜘蛛面前，背着手说：“红蜘蛛，我听说你受伤了，但是现在你看起来生龙活虎的很啊。“  
红蜘蛛脸上扯出一个勉强的笑容说：“呵呵，都是托您的洪福。”  
威震天抓着锁链将红蜘蛛一把扯到跟前，说：“收起你的虚伪，红蜘蛛。告诉我，谁治好的你？”  
红蜘蛛可一点也不想记得昨天发生的事，而且这一切说起来都怪威震天降他的职。于是，红蜘蛛带着抵抗情绪反问了句：“怎么？这世上还有伟大的威震天大人不知道的事吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你还是这么蠢啊，红蜘蛛。我当然知道是谁治好的你，我还知道他是怎么治好你的。我只是想听你自己说出来而已，叛徒。”  
“什么？！你怎么可能知道！”  
“呵呵呵，你以为你昨天是怎么回到飞船上的。”  
“是声波！他个炉渣.......”  
“够了！红蜘蛛，你平时胆大妄为，欺上瞒下的行为我都睁一眼闭一只眼过去了。但是这次，你竟然敢私通汽车人，这种背叛霸天虎的行为，绝对不能饶恕！”  
红蜘蛛突然意识到了事情的严重性，急忙抱着威震天的大腿求饶：“不是啊！主人！你听我解释啊!”  
“哦不，亲爱的红蜘蛛，应该是我，给你解释一下。用一种你记得住的方式！”  
“不！主人，原谅我！啊！————”  
红蜘蛛不出意外地被威震天毒打了一顿。只是这凄惨样是以前不曾到达的。红蜘蛛的整个机体上已经没有一块漆面是好的了，腹腔的座舱也被打碎。胸甲被粗暴的卸下仍在一旁的地上，裸露出来的线管都严重破损，往外漏着蓝色的电弧。各个关节处也都被打的冒着电花星子，机翼也变了形。最严重的，是被融合炮打断的一双小腿，断肢连铁渣都不剩。  
红蜘蛛感觉自己就像一块被扔在角落里待处理的废铁，等着回炉。但是红蜘蛛不甘心，他不甘心就这么回归火种源了。他还没有干掉威震天这个炉渣，还没有带领霸天虎统治赛博坦，还有地球。他不能就这么倒下了。  
红蜘蛛勉强地支撑起上半身坐了起来，对威震天说：“主人....咳咳，您平息您的怒火了吗，饶...咳咳...饶我一命，我愿意...为您做任何事。”  
威震天笑道：“呵呵呵，你会的。你这次表现的很好，我享受到了不少乐趣。”  
红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地低下头表现出忏悔的样子：“我的荣幸...咳咳...感谢您的宽宏大量......我的，主人。”  
威震天抬起红蜘蛛的下巴，迫使他直视自己的双眼：“你最好长点记性，再背叛我一次，我就把你碾成粉末。”  
威震天走到一旁的审讯椅坐下，直勾勾地看着红蜘蛛说：“过来，服侍你的主人。”  
红蜘蛛对威震天这种行为只想说：服侍你个U球！你个老炉渣想得美！回炉让元始天尊服侍你吧！———当然，他不敢说出口。  
红蜘蛛虽然气的浑身发抖，但还是拖着残破的机身爬到威震天的脚边，拴在脖颈处的锁链跟地板摩擦发出刺耳的尖锐声。  
“呃...主人，您想我怎么服侍您啊？”  
威震天抚上红蜘蛛的面甲摩挲着红蜘蛛的嘴唇，说：“就像你服侍冲云霄那样。”  
红蜘蛛听到这句话机身一僵，大脑模块有点运转不过来：“什么...意思？你...你...一直都看着？”  
威震天冷笑道：“只要我愿意，我什么事情都能看到。”  
红蜘蛛听到内芯深处又有什么东西碎掉了的声音，但是他已经听不清了，现在，只有一个声音在不断地在他芯中重复——“活下去。”  
红蜘蛛强扯出一个微笑说：“您当然能做到，伟大的威震天大人。我会......如您所愿。”  
红蜘蛛将身躯靠在威震天两腿间的椅子上，艰难地仰着头吞吐着威震天的输出管。红蜘蛛使出浑身解数来讨好这位暴君，但是这位暴君却不动如山，红蜘蛛感觉他在舔一块石头。他流水线的，倒是给个反应啊，他这几个意思啊？我这是舔的好还是不好啊？  
冷不丁地，威震天问他：“好吃吗？”  
红蜘蛛差点被电解液呛死，这什么问题？看我笑话吗？  
红蜘蛛没有回答，只是报复性地用牙齿刮擦着威震天的管子，还在端口小小地咬了一口。  
也不知道是不是这个动作惹到了威震天，红蜘蛛被一个反转压在审讯椅上，“等等————啊！”还没反应过来，后挡板也被打开，身后的霸管长驱直入，将红蜘蛛塞得满满当当。威震天一手抓着红蜘蛛的手腕固定在头顶，一手伸进红蜘蛛胸腔，揉搓着那些裸露在外的电管，身下凶狠地顶撞着红蜘蛛的接口，每一下都退到接口端再顶到次级油箱。  
“啊！呜呜...慢点......”红蜘蛛本就重创的机体再受到这样的折腾，简直就是折磨，清洁液哗地一下就流下来了。  
红蜘蛛此刻觉得接口比救护车强拆的时候还难受，但是胸腔的触碰传来酥酥麻麻的感觉又带来一种异样的快感。红蜘蛛逼迫自己在接口内壁释放出润滑液，减缓强行对接的不适。渐渐地，红蜘蛛适应了节奏，似乎也在这一场乱暴的性爱中，得到了一点点的享受的感觉。  
听到红蜘蛛不再发出痛苦的呻吟了，威震天干脆把红蜘蛛捞起来，就着他们还连着的姿势将红蜘蛛转了一百八十度，管子也跟着在红蜘蛛的体内旋了一百八十度，惹的红蜘蛛一个激灵。威震天自己坐在椅子上，红蜘蛛则跨坐在他的管上。没有了小腿的红蜘蛛很难坐稳，只能伏在威震天的胸甲上维持平衡。  
红蜘蛛努力地扭动地腰肢，在这个姿势下，不用什么技巧就能很大程度上获得满足。但是这时，他们都忘了一件事实，红蜘蛛的能源所剩不多了。不一会儿，快没能量的红蜘蛛趴在威震天的胸上不再动弹。威震天疑惑地把红蜘蛛扶起来一看，这小飞机的光学镜都开始闪闪烁烁的了。威震天见状，拉着红蜘蛛的手环住自己的脖子，然后双手扣住红蜘蛛的腰加速抽插起来，在感到红蜘蛛接口内壁开始有了收缩的趋势后，打开了红蜘蛛的前挡板，让他和自己一起过载。威震天将能量液都射进了红蜘蛛的体内，而红蜘蛛的能量液则喷落的到处都是，混杂着各种液体的面甲已经靡乱不堪。看着怀中人迷离的眼神，威震天忍不住伸出手摸了上去......  
过载的红蜘蛛已经彻底能量耗尽，黑屏之前，他似乎感觉有什么东西覆上自己的嘴唇，占据了自己的口腔......

 

07

这是三天内红蜘蛛第二次在救护舱醒来了。  
“红蜘蛛大人，见到你醒来真是高兴。”击倒见红蜘蛛睁开了光学镜，急忙拿出医疗数据板对他进行扫描校队数据。  
红蜘蛛看到是击倒，就很生气。虽然浑身都很痛，但是不想见到这个变态医官，红蜘蛛伸手就要去拔了插在身上的医疗线管走人。  
击倒连忙阻止：“红蜘蛛你疯了啊！你还没康复呢！”  
红蜘蛛推开击倒气愤地说：“那也不要你治！变态医官！”  
击倒还是再次上前阻止：“红蜘蛛你别闹。要是因为上次的事，我跟你道歉。对不起，真的对不起。”  
红蜘蛛缓和了些态度，不去拔管子了。但还是很生气地看着击倒。  
击倒无奈地说出了真相：“好吧好吧，红蜘蛛。其实这事也算你自作自受的。”  
红蜘蛛一脸不可置信地看着击倒：“你居然说我自作自受！”  
击倒继续说：“呃，红蜘蛛，你还记得我们研发的那个新型武器吗？”  
“就算是因为这个事情也不能————”  
“不不不，你听我说，你之前逼我往配料里加黑暗能量，我可是反对过的，结果武器控制不住发生了爆炸，而你因为离的太近，被爆炸后的黑暗能量粉尘感染了。所有……导致接近你的人都会被黑暗能量影响，呃，就是，变得控制不住他们内心邪恶的欲望。”  
红蜘蛛一听气的又要拔管子：“什么玩意？!”  
击倒连忙按住：“你冷静点啊！那两个侵犯你的杂兵已经被威震天大人下令扔去熔炉化成炉渣了。”击倒没说出的是，自己其实也被狠狠地“警告”了。  
“那又怎么样！威震天能拿冲云霄怎么样啊！”说不定还和声波一起看着我被欺负，然后笑得很开心呢！红蜘蛛愤愤地想着。  
“不是啊，冲云霄真的是意外事件啊。大人正想派声波去救你的，结果你自己跑了还关了定位系统，声波找到你的时候，你已经被救护车吃干抹净了，威震天大人也很生气啊。”  
“他当然生气啊！我通敌啊！”  
“不完全因为这个.....算了，顺便告诉你，威震天已经恢复了你副官的职位了。我走了，你好好休息吧，有事叫我。”  
“不会叫你的！”红蜘蛛赌气地背对着击倒躺下，嘴里还嘟囔者“不可原谅“”炉渣”。  
击倒叹了口气，走出了救护舱，向等在门外的威震天汇报情况：“我们的宝贝副官物理上的伤害这两天就能痊愈了，黑暗能量的感染也已经循环出去了，但芯理上的伤害......”  
威震天打断了击倒了汇报：“不用在意那个家伙的芯理，只要他脑子没坏就行。”说完便转身离去。  
经过这几天的事情，击倒表示已经看不懂他们的老大到底想干什么了。不过也是，要是看懂了，那他也能当老大了。算了不想了，找打击抛光去，刚又被红蜘蛛抓花了几条。

08

红蜘蛛恢复副官职位后，每天还是吆五喝六，指手画脚的，在报应号其他TF看来与之前并无两样。但一些细心的TF还是观察出了一些细小的变化。他们的副官在作死的时候比以前要更小心一点了，虽然并没有什么意义......还经常隔三差五的去击倒那里找茬。对冲云霄的态度似乎比以前更怂了，一听到名字就躲起来了。  
而最近在跟汽车人交战的时候，汽车人那边多了一个以前没怎么见过，但是战斗力很强，涂装是白色和橙色的TF，听说他会抓住虎子杂兵逼问红蜘蛛的去向，如果回答不上了，就被会修理得很惨。这个事件一度成了虎子杂兵们的噩梦。  
至于红蜘蛛本人对此次降职风波表示，这些挫折磨灭不了他的钢铁般的意志，只会加强他的信念。他总有一天会亲手把威震天炸成铁渣！  
“红蜘蛛！你又在犯什么蠢！”  
“不是啊!主人，我没有———啊！”  
红蜘蛛一边被打飞一边发誓，下一次，他一定会把陷阱设置地更隐蔽的,一定。

Fin.

（PS：啊啊~第一次写文，太激动，塞了很多拆，肯定剧情是就有很多不周到的地方，还请各位看官多多吐槽啦，这样银子我就可以知道下次怎么写的更好。希望有一天能给大家产出好吃的粮。咪啾~）


End file.
